Feliz
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella no se hubiera fijado en Edward cuando llegó a Forks sino en otra persona? BPOV, ligero OOC. One-Shot.


**Summary****: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella no se hubiera fijado en Edward cuando llegó a Forks sino en otra persona? BPOV, ligero OOC. One-Shot.**

**N/A****:**** Viñeta inspirada por la canción de Estopa "Feliz", de la Maqueta. De las más antiguas del grupo y que no se llegó a incluir en ningún disco (me pregunto porqué XD). Podéis encontrarla en YouTube, os recomiendo la versión Lerele, para machotes de verdad está la versión "extendida".**

**Rating****: M. Trata de sexo, sin más. **

**Disclaimer****:**** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen pero sirven de títeres de mi perversa imaginación. El título es de la canción de Estopa, todo el mérito es suyo, por la canción y por inspirar este escrito.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Feliz**

"_Cada noche te deseo, deseo que estés a mi lado,_

_Siento el tacto de tu pelo, enredado entre mis bajos"_

_- Estopa_

Me desperté empapada en sudor esa mañana. Había tenido el mismo sueño que todas las noches durante el último mes. Un sueño recurrente que me dejaba exhausta y muy frustrada por las mañanas. No podía hacer desaparecer las imágenes de mi cabeza así que me metí en el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha fría antes de ir al instituto, como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

Tras mi ducha y un rápido desayuno conduje hacia el instituto de Forks. Cuando me mudé aquí un mes atrás pensé que me moriría de aburrimiento, el instituto era minúsculo y todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo. Pero al parecer Forks tenía una sorpresa para mí.

Aquél primer día cuando entré en la cafetería para comer y mis ojos se toparon con su figura fue el fin de mi cordura. Estaba tratando de ignorar todos los comentarios y miradas descaradas del resto de estudiantes cuando él entró. Mis rodillas flaquearon y me hubiera caído de bruces si no hubiera estado sentada en una silla, mi respiración y latidos se aceleraron y mi entrepierna empezó a mojarse peligrosamente.

Me quedé mirándole como una tonta. Era imposible que fuera un estudiante más, ese hombre, sí hombre, era sexo andante. Sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por unos vaqueros que se ceñían peligrosamente. Su fuerte torso cubierto por una camisa de manga larga y abrochada hasta casi el último botón por arriba, demasiado tapado para mi gusto. Sus labios eran los más sexys que había visto nunca, rosados y rellenos. Sus ojos eran de un asombroso color dorado, a juego con su bonita melena. Unos desordenados rizos rubios le caían sobre la frente enmarcando esa preciosa cara.

Pero él tenía la mirada fija en otro sitio. Oí una voz a mi lado que me informaba:

- Ése es Jasper Hale, está con Alice, la morenita que va con él, es muy rara. – la voz de Jessica retumbó en mi cabeza unos instantes.

Así que el Dios del Sexo ya tenía nombre, Jasper. Unos momentos después mi mente registró la última parte de la frase. Pero está con esa Alice. Me hundí en la miseria más absoluta. No es que tuviera muchas esperanzas de que él se fijara en mí pero que tuviera novia lo hacía todo mucho más imposible si cabe. Efectivamente, Jasper estaba mirándola a ella y ella le sonreía tontamente mientras avanzaban hasta su mesa.

Esa misma noche empezó mi tortura. No podía quitarme a Jasper de la cabeza pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con él.

Cada día lo veía en el instituto y cada día él actuaba como si yo no existiera. Nunca me acerqué a él, lo observaba a cierta distancia y fantaseaba con lo que podría hacer con semejante cuerpo. Porque yo no conocía a Jasper. No sabía si era simpático o agradable, si era buena persona o un egoísta. Pero tampoco quería saberlo. El misterio que le rodeaba al ser uno de los raritos encendía más aún mi fantasía.

Y así pasé mi primer mes en Forks, controlando mis hormonas durante el día y corriéndome en sueños por la noche. Porque cada vez que posaba mi cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos, Jasper aparecía. Y yo era feliz.

Era feliz soñando con él, era feliz soñando con su cuerpo, era feliz soñando con las maravillas que podía hacer con su lengua.

Por eso esa mañana, cuando llegué al instituto y le vi cruzar el aparcamiento con su familia le grité. Grité su nombre sin pensarlo y de pronto todo el instituto me miraba. Me acerqué a él porque algo tenía que hacer, ya lo había empezado todo.

Cientos de ojos se posaban en mí, curiosos por lo que iba a suceder. Pero nada de eso me importaba. Sólo había un par de ojos que me importaban en ese momento. Y ésos eran los de Jasper Hale, que me miraba alucinado mientras caminaba hacia él para hablarle.

- ¡Ey! Probablemente no te importe una mierda lo que voy a decirte pero sólo quería que supieras que hay una razón para la cara de idiota que seguro se me queda cuando te miro. No me juzgues por ello, la carne es débil y debería estar prohibido pasearse por la vida con semejante cuerpo y ese aire de sexo andante que tienes. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Sonreí al haber soltado por fin lo que llevaba matándome durante un mes y me di la vuelta. Entré a clase más feliz que nunca tras echar una ojeada al aparcamiento y ver a un Jasper totalmente alucinado mirándome mientras me alejaba. _Sí, me ha mirado. Por primera vez, se ha dado cuenta de que existo. Esto ha valido la pena._

_

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews ;)**_


End file.
